Promethean
For other uses of the term Promethean, see Promethean (disambiguation). Prometheans are the protagonists of Promethean: The Created. They are beings constructed from one or more dismembered and reassembled corpses, given life by Azoth, a form of Pyros, the Divine Fire. This theft of fire leads the Prometheans to name themselves after the Titan Prometheus, who both created man and stole fire from the gods to give to humanity. While physically powerful and resilient, and as mentally capable as any human, the Created are not truly living beings. They lack souls, and an aura of Disquiet surrounds them, causing humans, animals and even the land itself to reject them unless they stay on the move. They are thus driven to transform themselves, a process they see as alchemical and which they call the "Great Work", the ultimate goal of which is to attain the "New Dawn"—a human soul. A Promethean who achieves this is Redeemed, effectively becoming a normal human being. A group of Prometheans is known as a throng. Lineages Though they appear physically human unless using their powers, Prometheans have never been ordinary mortals. Many are the creations of other Prometheans (often called "genitors"), though a significant number were created by mortal demiurges who, knowingly or otherwise, manipulated Pyros. These original Prometheans are known as Progenitors, and they have created other Prometheans, resulting in Lineages of Created who were all brought to life using the same set of rites. Prometheans believe there are only five Lineages: * Frankenstein * Galatea * Osiris * Tammuz * Ulgan There are two additional true lineages. The Zeka, or "Nuclear Prometheans", are beings brought to life through the use of nuclear raditation. They are extremely rare and, for the most part, extremely dangerous. The seventh lineage are the Unfleshed, usually sentient A.I. constructions or humanoid figures created without the use of human body parts. In addition, rarities known as the Extempore appear, wholly unique to any other Promethean. Refinements Prometheans are too few in number and too focused on personal transformation to have large-scale political or social organisation. They seek to gain humanity, the "New Dawn" of existence as a human being with a soul. They call this process the "Great Work", and each chooses a "Refinement", tailoring the work to their beliefs and capabilities. There are five major Refinements that Prometheans can follow on their Pilgrimage: *Aurum, the Refinement of Mortality *Cuprum, the Refinement of the Self *Ferrum, the Refinement of the Body *Plumbum, the Refinement of Source *Stannum, the Refinement of Torment There are also four rare Refinements that very few Prometheans ever know of: *Aes, the Refinement of Aid *Argentum, the Refinement of Mystery *Cobalus, the Refinement of Impurity *Mercurius, the Refinement of Pyros *Phosphorus, the Refinement of Ephermality In addition, there is one Refinement that leads many to abandoning their search for mortality: *Centimani, the Refinement of Flux Powers and Abilities Prometheans are able to use the Azoth in alchemical processes to perform supernatural feats, generally transforming themselves, others or elements of the physical world. Transmutations are generally tied into the Refinements a Created practices or once practiced. In addition to the Transmutations, the Promethean may instinctively use their Lineage's unique Bestowments, powers they innately know depending on their Lineage. They can, however, adopt different Bestowments outside of their lineage at the cost of Vitriol. Weaknesses The Promethean's existence is unnatural, as exemplified by Disquiet, and invisible aura they give out that makes men, animals, and sometimes even the land reject them. The true cause of this is unknown, but most Prometheans believe it stems from their Azoth; they can walk, talk, and think, yet have no true soul, with the Divine Fire being a poor substitute. This both alerts Prometheans of their inhuman nature, as well as the people around them that there is an outsider in their midst. When the Promethean lingers in an area for too long, their Disquiet and Azothic Radiance infects the land itself, turning it into a volatile area known as the Wasteland. References * * Category:Promethean: The Created glossary